Rainy Day
by LittleSpaceRabbit
Summary: What happens on the Thousand Sunny when it rains? Genderbending


I have returned from the dead!

Robin: Welcome back Author-San

Thank you Robin *hugs said Woman* Well anyways I just realized that my note thingy could upload stories! So here it it! Oh and it's genderbending because I've been obsessed with it lately. Enjoy!

* * *

The rain was softly pounding against the kitchen window on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was sitting on the bench staring at the rain as she was waiting for Sanji to finish dinner. She turned her head towards the door as she heard the door open and saw Nami coming in and closing the door as he took off his rain coat.

Right then Sanji turned and asked ''So how does it look Nami-Kun?''

Nami looked over at her as he said with a sight ''It looks like the rains's going to last for a day or two but luckily there are no storms in sight''

Luffy pouted at that information as she said ''So that means that I can't go outside and play for two days?''

Nami looked towards Luffy as he nodded and said ''Yeah. Sorry Luffy but last time you went out and played in the rain you caught a cold and a fever and we don't want that to happen again''

Luffy pouted as she continued to look out of the window, her strawhat being pushed up as she rested her head on the window

It didn't take long for Sanji to finish dinner and soon she was calling for the others to come and eat. Soon everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Well not Zoro though as she was on watch up in the indoors crows nest and had probably not heard Sanji yell dinner. Sanji was about to grab her jacket and get Zoro when Luffy voluntaired to get her. Sanji gave her a questioning look but sighted as she gave Luffy her jacket (because she didn't want Luffy to get wet).

Luffy just grinned as she put on the jacket and exited the kitchen with a ''Don't eat before I come back with Zoro!''.

* * *

Zoro was looking out of the window in the indoors crows nest when she heard the door open. She looked over and saw Luffy coming and quickly closing the door.

Luffy took off her hood and grinned at Zoro as she said ''Zoro it's dinner''

Zoro responded with a sight as she got up and walked over to Luffy, grabbing her jacket on the way and putting it on.

They both put on their hoods as Luffy opened the door and stepped out together with Zoro. She closed the door and smiled at Zoro and she said ''Lets hurry or they might start eating without us!''

Zoro grinned as she nodded and started to quickly get down from the indoors crows nest and over to the kitchen.  
On the way though Luffy slipped on the wet and slippery deck and fell. Zoro quickly turned and sweat dropped as she saw Luffy sprawled out on the wet deck.

''Uhm, Luffy? Are you okay?'' Zoro asked as she looked worried at Luffy

Luffy mumbled a muffled ''Ow'' as she went up on her knees and said ''yeah... evil deck...''

Zoro giggled as she reached her hand out for Luffy. Luffy smiled as she took Zoro's hand and got helped up.

Zoro looked up and down at Luffy as she said ''you got wet''

Luffy giggled as she waved her hand and said ''It's okay. It was only a bit so I wont get sick from it''

Zoro sighted as she started walking again ''that's what you said last time too and guess what? You got a cold''

Luffy pouted as she fallowed her ''Why does all of you have to use that against me!''

''We care about you, that's why''

Luffy humphed as she walked faster and opened up the kitchen door and walked in first with a yell of ''I fetched Zoro!''

* * *

Dinner went as expected. Luffy got yelled at for getting wet and the rest you know how turned out. Luffy kept stealing the others food. Usopp was telling Chopper stories which made the younger's eyes shine in delight. Sanji was fawning over the boys. Nami was yelling at Luffy. Franky kept saying how SUPA it all was. Brook was sipping her tea peacefully. Zoro was sitting next to Luffy and just smiling lightly at her captains antics and Robin was smiling that mysterious smile of his which made Sanji blush like usual.

* * *

Dinner had finished and everyone had went off to do what ever it was that they did after dinner and until bedtime. The only ones left in the kitchen were Sanji and Luffy. Sanji was over by the sink cleaning the dished while Luffy was staring out of the window again.

There was a comfortable silence in the room. The only sound heard was the occasional sound of the dished being washed and the rain softly pounding on the window and walls.

Soon Sanji finished the dishes and looked over at Luffy again. She was still sitting there staring out the window and the rain. She was just about to walk over to her when the door opened and revealed Zoro. She looked over at Sanji with her fierce green eyes as she said ''Your turn to take watch Sanji''

Sanji sighted as she got her jacket and walked out the door and went up to the indoors crows nest to take night watch.

Zoro sighted as she closed the door and took off her dripping jacket and hanged it up by the door. She looked over at Luffy who just kept staring out of the window and frowned as she walked over to her and knocked off her strawhat and ruffled her hair.

''Oi'' Luffy said as she giggled and looked up at Zoro.

Zoro just laughed softly as she sat down next to Luffy and started staring out of the window. Luffy smiled at rare soft smile as she too continued to stare out of the window.

They both continued to stare out of the window before Luffy yawned and Zoro yawned too right after that telling them both that they should probably go to bed.

They both got up and fetched their jackets as they walked out and went over to the girls cabin for a good night of sleep.

* * *

The next morning they were all woken by a loud yell of ''I knew it!'' and a loud cough.

Seems like Luffy really did catch a cold and a fever as Nami was afraid she would and now Luffy was stuck in bed the rest of the day.

''This is so unfair..'' Luffy whined miserably.

''Your fault for getting wet yesterday'' Zoro teased next to her.

''Shut up!''


End file.
